A digital media store may collect a variety of content items. The media store may catalog the content that it serves to users. Users of the media store may perform a search or browse content stored therein. The result for a query may show variations of the same core content as independent or unrelated content items. For example, a user may search for a particular movie and receive multiple results such as an explicit version, an uncut version, a clean version, and a director's cut. Each of the items may be represented to the user in a row or grid format. For example, each item may have its own stock keeping unit (“SKU”).